


Benjamin

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: It's his first time over to your apartment and suddenly Reiji requests a tour.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Benjamin

“Hmm… This is exactly what I was expecting. It’s all very you!”

Reiji stuck out, standing there in the middle of your living room, tall, wiry, and so very polished. Your living room said “shops for bargains” and he looked more like “far beyond your price range”.

He rocked back into his heels, hands clasped behind his back, before tilting forward onto his toes like a child asked to stand still. But his eyes roamed each detail, each picture frame, each beloved knickknack like a seasoned museum patron.

A throw pillow had somehow made it into your arms.

“Oh…” was the only reply that fell from your lips. If there was ever a more clear indication of who won awards for acting and who had never stood on stage before it was that weak syllable.

You gave a quick once over of your small apartment, an apartment that felt like it was growing smaller by the moment, trying to see it from his eyes. You thought it was quaint and cozy. But maybe it was cramped and crowded? Trendy and trite?

He was grinning. It was that grin that said you both were playing a game of his choosing and he was obviously winning.

“You look so worried.” He threw in a wink, something he used often enough to be punctuation. “It was meant to be a compliment.”

“I know!” You should have known, coming from him, but this was your first time bringing a man over to your apartment. It was only appropriate to be nervous, right? After all, you had only spent three hours cleaning when the place really could have used four.

“Do I get a tour?” Reiji tipped back and then forward again before returning to the flats of his feet. It was not much of a question. He was already peering into a darkened doorway with curious eyes.

“Oh.. erm..” You flew through a mental checklist. Was all your underwear put away? Had you cleaned the mirror of errant toothpaste splatters? Had you thrown away those leftovers in the fridge that were ready to be considered their own species soon?

“Of course, a tour.” You tossed the decorative pillow back onto the chair and gave the gesture of a bow. You always tried to meet him at his game of silliness, even if you were but an amateur in this renowned play. “Right this way, sir.”

A bathroom and a closet were met with thoughtful eyes and hummed acknowledgement. For all his reputation as a trickster, Reiji was taking everything in with such genuine interest. You had been prepared from the start for silly comments and observations.

Might as well complete the final round, then. It wasn’t like you were actually inviting him into your bedroom, you were both just standing chastely in the doorway. Nothing scandalous about that, right?

You flicked on the lights and then shut them off again. There. Over and done. Nothing to feel ridiculous about at all.

“See, I have all the proper things and rooms anyone else does.”

“Wait.” He was still looking into the now blackened room. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

Your mind immediately jumped to spiders, masked robbers, and girls dressed in white with black hair hanging over their face.

You scrambled to hit the lights again, fumbling with the switch to chase away the nightmare inspiring darkness.

“That!” His arm was outstretched, a slender finger pointing to a rather large and obvious stuffed fox reclining on the pillow of the bed.

You stared, feeling as if your eyes might fall from their home and roll right under the bed. At least it would give you an excuse to crawl under there and hide. 

There was no rationalization, no explanation. It was clearly a well-loved creature; the plush fur was worn smooth in some spots. It had not been tossed on the bed like a throw pillow but placed with loving care, its head on the pillow as if it were taking a quick nap while waiting for its masters return.

Fine. Full on honesty then, blind him with it. He was going to find out someday anyway, right? That thought and its accompanying facts made your cheeks flame up even more than they likely already were. That was thinking and assuming way too much.

“That’s Benjamin,” you muttered.

“Who?” Reiji leaned down to meet your eyes, eyes that refused to focus anywhere near his own. Even without looking at him you could hear the smirk in his words.

“Benjamin!” Exasperation took over and you threw yourself all the way in. “His name is Benjamin and I can’t sleep without him.”

You waited for more questions, ridicule, or laughter, staring at the wall as if it were the countdown to the embarrassment that would crush you with its girth.

“Benjamin, eh?” Reiji’s voice took on authority, like a teacher trying to get a giggling class back on task. “Well, Benjamin. You be sure to take very good care of my girl here.”

Your head swung around before you could even move those words into memory. Was he talking to Benjamin? You were the only one that spoke to Benjamin.

Reiji turned to meet your gaping stare. It was likely not your most attractive look.

“Can I look inside your fridge?”

“No!” you all but shrieked. “You’ve seen enough!”

You grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the safety of the warm living room, your troublemaker of a boyfriend grinning like a wolf at a sheep convention.

The grin turned devilish as he brought his eyes down to meet yours, the greys and browns within those irises swirling with mirth.

“What are you hiding in your fridge, my girl?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first Utapri fanfic and my first ever reader insert fanfic.
> 
> Catch me over on Twitter @abbigitsune!


End file.
